criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Spilling Blood
Spilling Blood is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the third case in A World Forgotten and the one hundred and ninety-second overall. It takes place as the third case in the Oakenbrook district of Ravenedge. Plot Following the discovery that hustler Eva Newman was behind the thefts of the case files and confidential documents in Oakenbrook, Sienna and the player rushed to the river where Hope's homeless network had spotted her. When they arrived, however, they found the body of missing teenager Amy Holmes, who they were able to identify via letters in her pockets, dead in the river, her body decayed after over a year of decomposition with ropes tied around her limbs. Moira and Draco, who were throwing scalpels at glass bottles, then confirmed that Amy, who was killed nineteen months ago, was killed by a single stab wound to the heart before her body was tied to weights and submerged into the river. Moira then recognised that the kill was similar to her, but she couldn't quite place it. They first questioned troublemaker Evan Matthews, doctor Abraham Myers, and hustler Eva Newman. Then, Moira insisted she knew where she recognised the crime from, insisting that a year and a half ago a serial killer who plagued Oakenbrook was arrested; his modus operandi being stabbing his victims and dumping them in the river. Per Moira's information, the pair headed to Ravenedge's penitentiary to question convicted serial killer Howard Strong. Howard then detailed that he did like young woman and recounted how when they were dead, they couldn't refuse him, prompting Sienna to recoil in disgust. When asked if he committed the crime, Howard refused to say and considered it a final game to make the detectives dance before he was sent to the gallows. They also found reason to interrogate Amy's mother, widow Miriam Holmes. Meanwhile, it was discovered that Eva and Amy were in love and planned to run away so they could be together, and that Evan had discovered the body and disturbed the weights around the victim. Cornelius then approached the pair and insisted that he'd been looking through Amy's medical records, discovering that she had been treated for a series of bruises and fractures before her death. They then questioned Abraham on this matter who directed them to his files, with Antonio then confirming that the injuries led back to Miriam. Miriam then confessed to hitting Amy but insisted it was to shut her up. Then, as the pair spoke with Pedro about the clues, they arrested Miriam for the crime. Miriam initially denied the accusations desperately, insisting that Amy was her daughter and she'd never hurt her. When Sienna remined Miriam of the abuse Amy suffered, Miriam cracked, telling them that she was a good mother but Amy broke all the rules, never listened, and went against nature. Miriam confessed that she'd noticed Amy and Eva growing close from afar but considered it a friendship, nothing more, nothing less, so she arranged gatherings for them. After a while, Miriam found the pair kissing and attacked her daughter when she was alone as a warning, believing her daughter's sexuality to be a sin. When Amy refused to listen and planned to run away with Eva to start a new, happier life with her, Miriam snapped and used a dagger from the shed to stab Amy with. Then, in a panic, Miriam remembered the serial killings in Oakenbrook at the time and used her daughter's profile to her advantage. She then tied weights to her daughter's body and dumped her in the river, hoping she'd never be found again. A year went by and Miriam played the grieving mother, only for Sienna to arrest her and sent her to trial. For the murder of her daughter, Miriam was sentenced to forty years in prison by Judge Haddid. Post-trial, a shocked Tobias requested to see the player and Charity in the break room. Tobias, who was pacing the room, then showed the pair a newspaper with a confidential mayoral document printed on the front page. A concerned Charity then insisted she'd need to speak to Mayor Havisham, but needed Lawrence and the player to check out the newspaper stand by the river to find out where it came from. They then interrogated town crier Rick Dowry, who ran the newspaper stand, who told them he was the one who posted the document on the main page. When asked how he got it, he insisted a man left the document on his stand for him to distribute. After Rick gave them a description, they passed it onto Hope to track down. Hope, who was giddy about a bouquet of flowers sent from an anonymous suitor, then told them the description matched that of artist Callum Terranova. Meanwhile, Amethyst requested Sienna and the player's help in creating a memorial for Amy so she could have a proper burial. The trio then headed back to the Holmes household where they collected Amy's favourite flowers for a wreath. Amethyst, who was a budding artist, also set to work creating a collage of memories of Amy's life. Then, at the funeral, Eva told the attendees that Amy was the best of Oakenbrook, of Ravenedge, and had a pure heart. Eva then thanked the team for hosting the funeral and placed her hands out to be arrested for her crimes. When asked why she stole from the courtroom and city hall, Eva insisted that she was hired to steal the documents and leave them at a warehouse outside of town. Afterwards, Sienna asked Amethyst why she insisted on hosting the funeral, prompting Amethyst to reveal that Amy reminded her of her little sister, Aimee Villeneuve, back in France. Back in the precinct, the team traded ideas on what to do, before Antonio told them a message had been left outside. Tobias then read the message aloud, revealing that a confidential document would be distributed around the city every two days. Charity then told the team that they needed to see how Callum fit into everything, charging Lawrence and the player with heading to his studio and interrogating him. Summary Victim *'Amy Holmes' (found dead in the river, her body decayed after over a year of decomposition) Murder Weapon *'Iron Dagger' Killer *'Miriam Holmes' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks camomile tea. *The suspect reads the bible. *The suspect eats beetroot. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears purple. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks camomile tea. *The suspect reads the bible. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has wrinkles. *The suspect wears purple. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks camomile tea. *The suspect reads the bible. *The suspect eats beetroot. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears purple. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks camomile tea. *The suspect reads the bible. *The suspect eats beetroot. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has wrinkles. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks camomile tea. *The suspect reads the bible. *The suspect eats beetroot. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has wrinkles. *The suspect wears purple. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks camomile tea. *The killer reads the bible. *The killer eats beetroot. *The killer has wrinkles. *The killer wears purple. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Calm River. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Rope, Purse) *Examine Purse. (Result: Moss) *Analyze Moss. (08:00:00; New Crime Scene: Mossy Bridge) *Investigate Mossy Bridge. (Clues: Cigarette, Blood Pressure Measurer, Circlet) *Examine Cigarette. (Result: Saliva) *Examine Saliva. (Result: Saliva Identified; New Suspect: Evan Matthews) *Interrogate Evan on the body being found. *Examine Blood Pressure Measurer. (Result: A MYERS; New Suspect: Abraham Myers) *See Abraham about his equipment found on the scene. *Examine Circlet. (Result: Crystal Matched; New Suspect: Eva Newman) *Arrest Eva for the thefts. *Examine Torn Rope. (Result: Imprint) *Analyze Imprint. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads the bible) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks camomile tea) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Howard over the murder of Amy Holmes. (Attribute: Howard reads the bible) *Investigate Holmes Living Room. (Clues: Work Bag, Shed Tools) *Examine Work Bag. (Result: Locket) *Examine Locket. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Miriam Holmes) *Inform Miriam that her daughter's been found. (Attribute: Miriam drinks camomile tea) *Examine Shed Tools. (Result: Iron Dagger) *Analyze Iron Dagger. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beetroot; New Crime Scene: Bridge Steps) *Investigate Bridge Steps. (Clues: Medallion, Faded Note) *Examine Medallion. (Result: Medallion Symbol) *Analyze Medallion Symbol. (05:00:00) *Confront Evan about heading back to the crime scene. (Attribute: Evan drinks camomile tea, reads the bible, and eats beetroot) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Love Letter) *Speak to Eva about the relationship she had with the victim. (Attribute: Eva drinks camomile tea, reads the bible, and eats beetroot) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Speak to Abraham over his medical files. (Attribute: Abraham drinks camomile tea and reads the bible; New Crime Scene: Mirror) *Investigate Mirror. (Clues: Abraham's Satchel, Victim's Diary) *Examine Abraham's Satchel. (Result: Medical Files) *Examine Medical Files. (Result: Bruising History) *Analyze Bruising History. (03:00:00) *Confront Miriam about beating her daughter. (Attribute: Miriam reads the bible and eats beetroot) *Examine Victim's Diary. (Result: Diary Entries) *Confront Howard about being mentioned in Amy's diary. (Attribute: Howard drinks camomile tea and eats beetroot) *Investigate Riverbanks. (Clues: Hairpin, Weights) *Examine Hairpin. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has wrinkles) *Examine Weights. (Result: Threads) *Analyze (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears purple) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to What Comes Out When Night Falls (3/6). (No stars) What Comes Out When Night Falls (3/6) *Hear Tobias' announcement. (Reward: Police Vest) *Investigate Calm River. (Clues: Newspaper Pile) *Examine Newspaper Pile. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Mayoral Document) *Analyze Mayoral Document. (04:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Rick Dowry) *Confront Rick about distributing the document. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Analyze Description. (06:00:00) *See how you can help Amethyst honour Amy. *Investigate Holmes Living Room. (Clue: Vase) *Examine Vase. (Result: Flowers) *Examine Flowers. (Result: Flower Wreath) *Analyze Amethyst's Collage. (08:00:00) *Listen to Eva's eulogy. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Oakenbrook Category:Cases in A World Forgotten Category:All Fanmade Cases